TDI Season 2: Crossovers!
by Red One1223
Summary: I saw everyone else doing what could be a new season of TDI so I decided to join in on the fun as well. This time it crossovers from books to shows to games. AND IT'S FINALLY UPDATED! -blames major writer's block- What? Did you think I was done?
1. Prologue

Chris Maclean walked up the dock of Shame, waving to the camera. "Welcome back to Total Drama Island, where 22 campers will come here to Camp Wawanakwa and face challenges beyond belief! We got some very interesting campers this season and who knows, maybe you'll know them," he started off, winking slightly. "But the question is: are they new as in made up characters or new as in, 'OMG, it's so-and-so from that one game that is so popular…anyways, apparently the network wants me to introduce at least some of the new campers which I'm sure you all know and love: Rock and Roll!"

A boy dressed up in blue armor and had messy brown hair walked off the boat along with a girl with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing a red dress. "Hey Chris. What's up. You said that Dr. Wily's here?" Rock asked.

"Aw, man. You just had to give away our next camper though I have no idea how he even got on this show since he's, like, what? 60? 80? He's gotta be ancient, dude," Chris sighed, as the old mad scientist walked off the next boat.

"Wait what??" Megaman, AKA Rock, asked with a WTF look on his face, as Dr. Wily stared at him with the same look.

"Seriously, I don't even know and I saw his name on the paper," Chris kept explaining. "Look, we're going to go to commercial to wait for the other campers to show up since some of them are like…aliens or something like that."

- - - - - - -

Red: Hey, I saw that this was being done by nearly everyone so I decided to join in. Look, as it now stands: Rock/Megaman, Roll, and Dr. Wily are the first 3 campers meaning that there are now 19 openings left. You could either: A. Suggest a character from a different show/game/book, or B. Make up your own. If you do either, please put **Wii would like to play** in the review otherwise I'm just going to ignore you and move on to the next person. And that person can be anonymous for all I care. I accept reviews by all and any people.

And if someone starts asking why I picked Dr. Wily to be a camper, it's because someone had to be a Heather and you can't have Megaman without Dr. Wily, can ya?


	2. Ch 1 part 1

"And we're back and now we have some new campers joining us! Here comes a boat now!" Chris stated as a boat pulled up. "Everyone, please welcome Fanny!" he said, trying not to laugh.

A girl wearing a black tank and ripped spider web leggings (The pattern of a spider web, like fishnets kinda) along with a black jean skirt with red and green 'Paint' spattered all over them, walked over to them. Her hair was black and white with a green dragonfly clip in it, and she had sea foam green colored eyes.

"What's your last name, dudette? Derriere? Hahahahaha! Sorry, I just had to make that comment before someone else did," a guy with chocolate brown really cool hairstyle but not past his shoulders, wearing a maroon hoodie with a black skull on it, black baggy shorts and a pair of dirty tennis shoes, messing around with a basketball. "And we all know that Chris would've made it."

"Yeah that's true. Give it up for Caleb! And dude, how did you get on her boat? It's like 1 per person," Chris asked. Caleb just whistled innocently.

"But what about those two?" Fanny asked, pointing at Rock and Roll. "And if you every make a comment like that again: I will see to it that you will wake up tied next to that Sasquatch from the first season and put a sign that says, 'Eat me, I'm tasty straight up your arse!" she said glaring at Caleb

"They're 'related' and they're robots. At least we're getting people from the sci-fi geek area," Chris smirked. "Anyways, we ha-OH MY GOD WHAT THE –BLEEP- IS THAT SMELL??" he asked as everyone's face turned into disgust as an alien walked up to them.

"I don't smell that bad," the alien said as it turned into a teen boy with messy brown hair and green eyes. "It's just like that when I'm Swampfire."

"Oh god, Ben, you shouldn't do stuff like that!" Chris said. "Ok let me see who we have: Rock, Roll, Wily, Fanny, Caleb and you Ben. Looks like we have quite a ways to go til we hit numb-" he started saying before he looked at the list. "Ok, we might have more that I thought we had…ok coming up right now is the person who is related to Izzy, the crazy girl from last season, Effie!"

A girl with dark red, straight and with black tips hair, green eyes and wore an outfit similar to Izzy's but more exotic looking, walked up to them. "Hey guys! I'm so psyche to be here and I can't wait to win this thing! Oh my god are you an alien??" she asked Ben.

"Kinda, but it's difficult to explain," Ben said, blushing somewhat.

"Cool! Have you been to Area 51 and have experiments done on you?" Effie asked.

"…No…" he replied, sweat dropping some.

Chris waved the camera over to him. "And we have our last camper coming in for now: Joeana 'Joey'!" he said as a girl with really short black hair came down towards them. She wore deep green and black baseball cap, loose deep green t-shirt with a picture of a stylized fist a pair of black sweats and black running shoes. "How's it hanging, br-ah!" he started saying before she punched him in the stomach. "What the hell?!"

"Don't you dare call me Joeana, got it? I put that in the tape I sent to you guys!" she yelled at him.

"Ok, and with that, we go to commercial so I can recover…and we can wait for more campers…ouch," Chris said as the camera zoomed in on this.

- - - - - - -

Red: I looked at some of the comments and there's one that just bothered me the most and I would like to say and excuse my language and reaction but: I DON'T WANT ANY MOTHERFRIDO IDIOT COMMENTS! SOMEONE ON THIS EARTH PUT 'Here's my list: ME!' FOR WHAT THEY WANTED ME TO DO AND FRANKLY I'M NOT IN THE FREAKING MOOD TO PUT UP WITH THOSE IDIOTS AND HELL I DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT GUY!

Oh and I hope I did some of the characters right! If I did not, I am sorry!


	3. Ch 1 part 2

"Welcome back! Again. Ok, this better be the last time because we seriously need to get started on the first challenge, which I haven't been told yet," Chris said, looking a bit annoyed. "Let's give it up for Alex!"

A girl with platinum blond straight hair that reaches to her waist, some bangs curl around her face near her cobalt blue with some gray was mixed in eyes. Dark blue spaghetti strap with white shirt, unbuttoned over it, a jean skirt that flares out around the bottom, and a pair of light blue sandals like Courtney's. "Yo," she greeted.

"Great that you're here, and ruined the next camper," Chris sighed. "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, Yoh!" he greeted as a kid with headphones around his head walked up to them. "So is it true you can see ghosts?"

"I'm a Shaman, so of course," Yoh said, yawning a bit.

"Too early for you where you're from?" Rock asked.

"No, too late. It must be like 1 in the morning where I'm at…I don't know," Yoh shrugged as he set his luggage down and using it as a pillow. "Let me know when everyone's here."

"That kinda luggage is so last century, yo," Wily protested.

"…do you have any idea what you just said?" Roll giggled

"Word, G," Wily said, trying to act gangsta, causing everyone to laugh.

"Face it dude, even with the slightest clue of what you know what you're saying, you'll never be popular," Caleb told him.

"Ok then, and apparently due to a slight lookover on some of the reviews, we had accidentally added someone who didn't put in the words that the author wanted, but since she's already here, she gets to stay along with at least 3 other characters. And folks, please read everything before making a suggestion. She's only going to allow this one more time then she'll freaking ignore you the rest of the chapter if you keep at it," Chris said. "Next up we have the famous girl from that awesome webcast, Sam of ICarly!"

"Hey Chris; Do you mind if Fredward here videotapes me most of the time here?" a blonde teen asked walking up to them. "Because I do!"

"Shut it, Sam!" a teen boy with brown hair said, following her with a camera. And behind him was an older woman following.

"Go take a tick bath!" his mother told him.

"I don't have ticks, mom!"

"Because you use the shampoo I give you!" the woman protested. Chef walked by, picked up Fred's mom and walked away with the protesting mother.

"…O-k…I guess this guy is the new person that helps the other guys follow the campers around this summer," Chris muttered. "So basically we have Sam, Yoh, Roll, Rock, Wily, Fanny, Caleb, Alex, Ben, Effie, and Joey! We have 11 campers so far and 11 to go! Can we hurry up a-what the heck is that thing?" he asked pointing at a purple creature wearing purple clothing.

"I'm Chowder!" he waved rapidly.

"…-bleep-…" Chris muttered annoyed.

"What does-" Chowder started asking.

"Nothing!" Chris quickly interrupted, turning to a girl that was coming out of a yacht. "…Oh boy. I didn't think the producers were serious."

"Who is it? Is it the Thrice Cream man??" Chowder asked, looking around.

"It's little old me, back from Paris!" London Tipton sang. "…this doesn't look like Boston!"

"It's London Tipton, and if she's on the show, her dad gives me a big bonus!" Chris smirked, as London went over with Estaban carrying her luggage. "Didn't think they would actually do it."

"Please tell me you actually saved some interns for this season," a young boy asked, walking up to them.

"Are you even old enough to be on this show?"

"And you're the one that let in that thing and the old man?" he asked back, pointing at Wily and Chowder.

"Touché. And who are you, may I ask?" the host asked.

"I'm Bart Simpson, who the hell are you?"

"Fox Network warned me about you…welcome to the show, little bro!"

"Thanks man," Bart said, skateboarding over to the others.

"Man, no couples yet…except for maybe Ben and Effie, but that's basically it…ok 11 plus 3 equals 14 meaning we have 8 more to go!" Chris stated. One of the camera people went up to him and whispered something. "What do you mean you're almost out of film and the batteries are all low?? Argh! Fine, go replenish the film and batteries then! Folks, we have another commercial break to go through due to our lack of n00bs when it comes to handling cameras…"

"Fredward not included because he's a nerd," Sam yelled. "Go to ICarly and watch our episodes that we have so far! Carly, you better be watching this! I'm going to win this thing and we'll get more viewers this way…Now lead me to bacon!"

"Bacon!" Chowder yelled, tackling Sam to the ground. "I want bacon!"

And the camera then soon went out as it filmed Sam and Chowder wrestling for who would get bacon.

- - - - - -

"And we're back! Sam and Chowder are still wrestling for bacon that I don't even have, and we got a few people during the break," Chris welcomed the audience. "We now have, a pink puff ball into the mix, the lovable and apparently huggable, Kirby!"

"Poyo!" a pink ball greeted, jumping up and down.

"Along with the fast and furious trio, all the way from Mobius, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles!"

"Sonic's my name, speed's my game!"

"We're going to win this together and we'll be in the final 3!" Tails jumped up and down.

"We have 4 more to go folks, ok? Bear with me…please for the love of god, stay with me! I'm sorry for the constant commercials!" Chris nearly sobbed, and every camper edged away from him. "Ok, here comes a teen from one of Red's fanfics that haven't been put up on this site yet, mainly because we can't seem get any more campers from other reviewers…Nanami!"

The teen girl timidly walked down the dock. She had olive colored eyes and brown hair. She wore an olive colored dress with high heel flipflops. "H-h-hello," she meekly waved, facing a lifeguard stand.

"…Nanami, are you blind?" Roll asked.

"Was it that obvious?" Nanami asked, blushing in return, facing towards where she heard the voice.

"You gotta love the people that the producers pick, don't cha?" Caleb muttered. "She'll be the first to go, big time."

"Looks can be deceiving, Caleb," Rock said, helping Nanami move over to where they were at.

"You could be kicked off before she does!" Effie giggled.

"Next we have that lovable robot that was created by Wily but rebelled, Bass!"

"HEY! YOU TOLD ME THAT NONE OF THEM WAS GOING TO BE HERE!" the black and gold robot yelled, pointing at mainly Rock, Roll and Wily.

"I lied," Chris said calmly.

"I should kill you right now!"

"…why would you want to participate on this show?" a wavy blood red head girl asked, coming up from behind Bass. She wore a punker look outfit, a mix of Gwen and Duncan's outfit from last season.

"Trista! Glad you could make it! What's in the bag?" Chris asked.

"None of your business, but you'll find out in due time," she smirked back walking over to a piss off Bass and the others.

"Ben, you forgot to bring someone with!" Chris said as the last boat showed up.

"Don't you mean something?" Ben asked, nervously.

"No I mean _**someone; **_give it up for the last camper, Gwen Tennyson!" Chris said as a schoolgirl with dark red hair walked down to them.

"How did you end up on this show?" Ben asked.

"I sent a video in at the same time you did," Gwen told him, crossing her arms.

"You guys know each other?" Effie asked.

"We're cousins," Ben explained to Effie.

"So have you been to area 51??" Effie asked Gwen excitedly.

"…no…" Gwen said, hesitantly.

"Campers, we're all going to meet at the campfire to discuss teams and our first challenge!" Chris said. "I suggest you move before I get Chef go commando on you all." All the campers remembering the Hide and Seek episode ran for the campfire, Sam and Chowder too exhausted to move from their spot. "If you guys get up there, I might give you that bacon you were fighting for," Chris said slyly; Sam and Chowder chased after the other campers.

- - - - -

A/N: Ok, First challenge is coming up and I have a few ideas on what to make it after watching most of the episodes of the first season. If any one has any suggestions for future challenges, please leave a review and that suggestion, and btw, if you suggest something that I had already been thinking about using, I'll let you know, ok?

I would also like to point out that I had to add some characters that no one had actually suggested, but I'm pretty sure someone would've done it if they were thinking about doing that.

Chris: And we have a fun way of voting someone off! Find out on the next segment of Total Drama Island Season 2 Crossovers!

Red: See ya then!


	4. CH 1 part 3

"Campers, welcome back! Our teams name will stay the same just because we're like that," Chris told them.

"More like lazy," Bass muttered.

"Rock, Bass, Bart, Effie, Chowder, Knuckles, Alex, Joey, Trista, Ben and Tails: you guys are the Screaming Gophers!" Chris announced to them.

"PRETTY BOY SAY WHAT NOW?!" Bass and Rock yelled, pointing at each other.

--

**"THERE'S NO FREAKING WAY I'M GOING TO BE ON HIS SIDE!" Bass yelled towards the confession camera in the porta-potty.**

**--**

"And no changing," Chris slyly added, smirking at the two glaring robots. "London, Sam, Wily, Fanny, Gwen, Kirby, Sonic, Caleb, Nanami, Roll, and Yoh, you guys are the Killer Bass! Hehe, pun."

"Bass? Isn't that a type of instrument? Why would an instrument be killer?" London asked.

"…Let's just our first challenge underway. By the way, we thank for the suggestions and we'll more than likely use them in our next few episodes! Our first challenge is based on our last seasons Phobia Factor. You campers have three choices: 1) It's where you have to retry doing the fears that the campers last year failed to conquer. 2) Face your own fears, or 3) Do someone else's fear. Meaning if I were to take Joey and make her face Alex's worse fear, we'll just see how far we can go but only here's the thing: only one person from each group can do number 3." Chris explained.

Chef pulled out a dartboard that had 1 and 2 labeled large and 3 was the bulls-eyes mark. "Throw a dart that has your name on it and we'll see what challenge you guys will be facing. First up, let's do Bass."

"I'll go first!" London said, throwing a random dart that didn't have her name at the board. It landed on 2.

"I think you had to make sure it was yours before you did it, London," Roll tried to explain it to her.

"Where's the fun in that? And it's Rock's! Hate to be you right now, especially when your fear was on the audition tape you sent us," Chris chuckled.

--

**"You would be afraid too, if you looked up fanart to find out that some people have extremely sick minds!" Rock yelled. He shuddered. "And your own sister is into it! I don't even get how the hell you people can pair me up with-!"**

--

"Technically London already went so next!" Chris yelled. Yoh shrugged and repeated London's technique and it hit 1. "It's Effie, and you get to try to succeed where someone from last year has failed and you can't be Izzy because well, she passed that challenge."

"Aw…I'll do Harold's! I think I can top a few ninjas!" Effie said, before trying to show off some kung fu moves.

"…ok can someone go twice?" Nanami asked as she was next in line.

"You have to be as blind as a bat to n-oh right, you're blind…ok seriously someone go twice: one for them and one for her, got it?"

"I'll do it!" Rock suggested.

"Someone on her team," Chris corrected himself. "And are you crushing on the blind girl, robo-boy?"

--

**"I help humans; I just wanted to help Nanami out because of her condition: is that such a bad reason?…I swear to god if I see fanart about this, I will kill someone! Don't test me!" Megaman warned, aiming the Mega Buster at the camera.**

--

"I'll do it," Sam said lazily before throwing two darts, one landing on 3 the other on 1.

"Roll, you got choice number three, while Bass has 2. It's just like last year with Owen and Izzy!" Chris grinned evilly.

"…what…does that…supposed to mean?" Bass asked.

--

**"The only other person who's gotten a two is Rock and we all know so far that I hate him…wait…are you guys implying that his worse fear is-!"**

**--**

Wily and Fanny went next, having London's land on 2 and Chowder's dart land on 1.

"I choose that one girl with the green stuff!" Chowder said excitedly.

"…you'll have to wait till it's warm, Chowder. Then you dive into it," Chris explained.

"I DON'T WANNA BE POOR, SWIM AND BECOME THE DUMPEE!"

"…Chef, you break up with her," Chris said, pushing the tall person towards the small rich girl.

"London, I've known you for a long time-"

"But I thought we just met?"

"…Can we just get this over with? I'm breaking up with you and taking your money and leaving you to swim in shark invested waters, got it?"

"…AH!!" she squealed, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"…Mr. Tipton will not be very pleased!" Chris yelled to everyone who apparently lost his or her hearing for a little bit. "Sonic, Caleb, Kirby, Yoh, Gwen hurry up and throw those darts!"

A few minutes later, Fanny, Sam and Kirby got 2s while Knuckles and Tails got 1s. "This oughta be fun!" Bass muttered. Everyone else landed on 2s except for Trista, whose dart landed on 3.

"Ok, let's get this started!" Chris said as Chef brought out everything to help start the challenge. "For Bass and Rock, they have to spend one hour in a room surrounded by yaoi fanart posters!"

"WHAT?!" they yelled.

"For those who are clueless as to what yaoi is: Megaman x Bass or Megaman x Wily or Bass and Wily pairings! Mainly gay stuff," Chris explained. "Now get going!" Bass and Megaman grumbled as they walked over to the room.

"Each one that got 2 gets to face their own fear in a separate room or area…Fanny you're up first. You get to stay in a pen with a zebra for 5 minutes. Sam you have to stay away from meat for 4 hours, while Kirby gets to spend the same amount of time without eating anything or using a special ability."

"WHAT/POYO?!" they squeaked.

"Nanami, girl, you have to perform an old fear anyways, but this time we're just going to, uh, leave ya hanging…by the hands, not by the neck or ankles! We aren't that cruel! Chris told her, who paled in reply. "Some of you I have no clue as to what you guys are afraid of…so basically Caleb, Bart, Knuckles, Tails, Trista, you'll have to face ninjas, sumos, insects, heights, snakes, cut-outs, hail storms, mimes and being buried alive. That's why we have this separate wheel that has old campers photos on it."

"SAY WHAT?!" they all yelled.

"Dude, seriously, in the reviews, we kinda only found a few that had phobias…others were like, I'm not going to say anything about it because I totally didn't expect this to come. Red would like to apologize in advance to her readers for forcing a fear that might not even be theirs onto their made ups," Chef explained.

"Ben, I know that you had already conquer your fear but we decided to make things a little bit difficult by saying this: use the watch, and you automatically fail, got it? It goes for the rest of you: if you use something that most people don't have, like the Mega Buster, super speed, some how eating everything, you automatically fail the challenge. Understood?" Chris said as everyone that was planning on using his or her own techniques to go through with it.

"…yes…" they muttered reluctantly.

"Good! Now London's screaming kinda already made her lost the challenge because well…she kinda didn't do anything else besides that…Chowder we'll have to wait on, Megaman and Bass are in the room right now, Fanny's getting ready to get in the pen, Kirby and Sam are both shaking from their lack of food/meat."

"Nanami's being escorted by Roll to where she'll be hanged by her wrists for 1 hour; Sonic, you'll have to stay in the water for an hour, Bart and Wily, whose fear is happening 24/7 at this point, you both get to ride with Chef in the plane Owen and Izzy rode last year."

"Effie gets to face ninjas, who'll come at their own time; Yoh, you get to jump into a small pool of worms and snakes…and I think some of those snakes are poisonous; Knuckles and Tails, you'll be buried alive side by side."

"Are you implying that we're gay?" Knuckles accused Chris.

"No, we only have like one clear coffins that we used last year and those things are expensive…and you two are small enough to both fit into it," Chris told him. "Roll, you have to face Trista's worst fear, while Trista faces your worst fear. Ready?"

"You don't know what my worst fear is!" Roll protested.

"Actually we watched your reaction when you spotted something in Rock's room."

--

**"It's not my fault I have a fear over dust bunnies! I clean most of the time and fight with a broom when I'm not helping Rock fight off Wily; I'm a neat freak robot girl! Besides, that thing was huge! About the size of tightly crumpled up piece of paper!" Roll told facing the confession cam.**

--

"I had a nightmare about killer dust bunnies once…" Roll muttered, Trista rolling her eyes.

"Her fear will be easy compare to mine," Trista sighed.

"Ok we're going to see if you'll think so when we come back! We'll also reveal both Caleb and Trista's fear when we get back!" Chris said.

- - - - -

Me: Sorry, I really hate the fact that I have to make 1 episode of this into four parts! After this entire episode is done, I will seriously either combine them all into one big chapter or just do 2 separate parts for the entire episode. Trista and Caleb, I have no idea as to what your fear is along with some other characters who aren't made up, but let's not go there…Read and Review!


	5. CH 1 PART 4

"Ok we have three people to reveal their fears: Alex, Trista and Caleb! We just kinda/totally forgot about her in the last chapter," Chris said, fixing his hair.

"Alex, dudette, you get to stay inside a room that's been redesign by Lindsey from last season! And we only gave her certain supplies that would make you scream your head off," the host stated as Alex was dragged away by Chef.

"We have a special guest for Caleb: GEORGE LOPEZ!" Chris said with a bow as George Lopez walked into the scene. Caleb's screaming was heard in the background. "Any idea why he's screaming or has a fear of you?"

"No."

"Good, cause I have no clue either. And Roll you get to go to school all over again! You get to read this textbook, and at least 5 pages worth of it!" Chris chuckled as a huge textbook, being brought in by a forklift, came into view.

"…dear…sweet…creator…" Roll gapped at the height and length of the textbook. It was as wide as one of the cabins, but as tall as Owen.

"And remember: 5 FULL PAGES!" Chris said as he took a seat. "I suggested you guys get started."

- - -

"Oh god! Oh god…" Rock muttered, holding his legs to his chest. "How long has it been man; HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?!"

Bass looked at his built in watch. "…5 minutes."

"GAH! I'M GOING TO LOSE IT!"

**-------**

"Couldn't really blame him, but at least if we lose we can all vote him off," Bass said.

~ - ~ -

"Look, all you have to do is talk with him for five minutes and you'll earn a point and run like hell away from him," Roll called over to Caleb, as she was trying to read the math textbook.

"So where's your 'fear' Roll?" Trista called out. There was some rustling nearby, causing the redhead to turn to the bush. "What th-HOLY MOTHER-BLEEP-!" she yelled as giant dust bunnies that seemed to have teeth and glowing red eyes jumped out of the bushes.

"What? Did you think that all we had was those sharks, beavers, and Sasquatchinakwa?" Chris asked inside the confession booth. "Please! We decided to spice things up just a bit."

"ROLL, YOU'VE GOT SOME MESSED UP FEARS!" Trista yelled as she ran for the textbook.

"WHY ARE YOU LEADING THEM HERE?!" Roll yelled as Trista started to climb up the textbook.

"I don't think they can climb so I think we'll be safe!"

"YOU THINK?!" Roll said, now trying to read faster.

- - -

"Need…meat…"

"Poyo…poy…"

"How …long?"

"…Poyo…"

"I must be going crazy because I think I just understand you…and that doesn't happen often," Sam groaned, sitting up.

"Why what did he say?" Freddie asked, holding the camera.

"That it's only been 10 minutes."

"Then he's right," Freddie smirked as Sam groaned again and continued to lie down.

**-------**

Freddie was sitting in the stall. "I think it's obvious who's going to be kicked off if her team loses."

~ - ~ -

Effie walked out of the kitchen, somehow managing to steal some brownies when dark cloaked figures appeared. "…brownie?" she asked, offering the plate to them. One of them started to reach for one when Effie shoved the plate into the ninja's face. "PSYCH!" she yelled as she started to punch and kick her way out of the group. "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!"

- - -

"…I'm telling you, everyone will think we're gay!" Knuckles said, trying to move around in clear coffin.

"Knuckles, are you claustrophobic?" Tails asked.

"Yes, no, maybe, lobster??" Knuckles replied.

"I thought you dig for a living? Or at least that's what those recent video games been suggesting…" **(I just mean the Sonic Adventure and it's sequel. Don't know anything else after that)**

"Yeah usually this doesn't happen because I'm usually know where to go and not sit/lay down in one spot!" Knuckles yelled. "…how much longer?"

"…if anyone remembers, it should be 8 more minutes."

"…if I pass out, it's because your hogging up all the air."

**-------**

"Why does everyone blame me for everything?!" Tails sobbed.

~ - ~ - ~

Gwen was sitting in an airplane with Bart and Wily. "Why am I with you guys again?"

"Cause Chris also completely forgot about you," Bart replied as Chef was starting the machine up.

"Oh yeah…"

Every passenger started screaming as Chef started doing loop-de-loops over the island.

- - -

"…wow, you guys suck," Ben sighed as the clowns were hardly entertaining him. "Is that the best you can do?"

**-------**

"Nope," Chris chuckled. "We did warn him though."

**-------**

Then the clowns started throwing flaming bowling pins at Ben, who was then light on fire. "OW, OW, OW!" he said as he started to do the 'stop drop and roll' method. "I thought you clowns couldn't hurt people!"

- - -

"…I hate you all…" Joey muttered, as she walked out of the cabin, dressed fully as a girl.

Caleb, who had finally got away from George Lopez before his time was up, chuckled and did a wolf-whistle. "Nice dr-"

"SHUT IT, ASS!"

"…touch-y," Caleb muttered, walking away, passing by Fanny, who was trying to climb out of the zebra cage.

"God dammit help me!" Fanny yelled over at Caleb.

- - -

Bass and Rock rushed out of the room as Chris opened it up. "THANK YOU MAN! I WAS CLOSE TO CRACKING!" Bass said, practically hugging him.

"So…many…naked…men…all…" Rock muttered, shuddering uncontrollably.

**-------**

Rock is twitching and muttering incoherently as he sits and stares at the camera in the stall.

**-------**

"Look, you two managed to score 2 points while Trista and Roll epically failed at theirs!" Chris laughed as he walked up to them.

"What are you talking about?" Bass asked.

"Well apparently the things that we sent after Trista liked Roll's book and so they ate it, and Roll wasn't done with the first page. And then afterwards they both ran off to find if anyone needed help," Chris said in between laughs.

"So what about the other campers?" Bass asked.

"Let's see: Sam started eating the guy she brought arm, disqualifying herself since it was a type of meat. Bart, Wily and Gwen aren't back yet; Chowder ate his challenge (what a surprise); Ben managed to earn your team's first point. And no clue about the others…"

"Not even the other team?"

"…nope not even that blind girl…"

"YOU DIDN'T' CHECK ON NANAMI?!" Rock yelled as he ran off to find Nanami.

**-------**

"Rock and Nanami sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Bass and Chris sang in the port-a-potty. Then they both doubled over laughing.

**-------**

"Or those three animals from the Sonic world," Chris sighed.

"…didn't you bury two of them?"

"…-bleep-…" Chris muttered as he grabbed a shovel and went to go dig them up. Yoh and Sonic both walked up to Bass, the short teen covered in bruises and bite marks and Sonic all wrinkled.

"Chris forgot you too?" Bass asked.

"Yep…" they both sighed.

"He's being very forgetful this season," Sonic muttered.

- - -

"Nanami! Nanami!!!" Rock yelled out. "If you can hear me or anyone else, just call out!" He heard some rustling and turned to fire if it was something that was threatened to maul him. It was just Joey and Alex, both of them burying anything pink and girly.

"We saw her, over that away," Alex said, pointing over to the left. Rock nodded his thanks and ran off. "…first couple?"

"Must be."

A blue energy ball fired above their head "I –BLEEP-ING HEARD THAT!" Megaman yelled as he ran towards Nanami.

**-------**

"First comes Love, then comes marriage, then comes robo-baby in a baby carriage!" Bass, Chris, Joey and Alex chanted. (**SORRY FOR TRYING TO MAKE THEM DIFFERENT! T_T)**

**-static-**

"Why does everyone think I have a damn crush on her??" Megaman muttered, shaking his head.

**-------**

Ben was walking away from the clowns, all of them fallen over and groaning in pain, passing by Caleb, who was cracking up. "What happened here?" he asked.

"Joey-J-Joey was, HAHA! Wearing a pfft, ha ha ha ha ha ha! PINK!"

"…no clue on what you're saying," Ben muttered, shaking his head.

"I was caught wearing pink," Joey said, now right behind Ben. Ben jumped a few feet and spun around to look over at Joey. Caleb shut up as he spotted the pissed off girl. "Now then…my challenge was to change and stay in a pink dress longer than 5 minutes…those 5 minutes were almost up when I tore the dress off and buried it, just like one of you guys will be in the next 5 SECONDS!"

"RUN!" Caleb yelled, scrambling to get up and away from Joey.

**-------**

"NEVER LAUGH AT JOEY! NEVER LAUGH AT JOEY, MAN!" Caleb yelled, holding onto the sides of the confession booth while it was shaking. Apparently Joey was **_very_** pissed off.

**-------**

"H-hello?? Anyone?????" Nanami called out. Rock looked over towards Nanami and sweatdropped. She was only hanging by a few feet, but knowing anyone who was in Nanami's condition and position they probably thought they were a few HUNDRED feet above the ground with Chris and Chef running this show.

"Nanami, relax, I got ya. Just brace yourself; the ground's only a few feet below. Trust me, only Bass or some other person here would be that cruel to say the exact opposite," Rock told her as he grabbed one of her hands and blasting the knots. "I'm pretty sure that your 5 minutes are up if I've been a room that had…so…many…naked…men…for an hour." He then gently set her down on the ground.

"Ok, then campers, let's head back and see whose team has won this challenge. Chef's plane just landed so we have every camper alive and well," Chris's voice boomed.

**-------**

"Says you, you insane host! You left me tied up in a thing full of snakes, both poisonous and non-poisonous!" Yoh yelled at the camera.

**-static-**

"I hate you so much, Chris, for locking me up inside a –bleep-ing room that was all PINK! GOD IT WAS LIKE LIVING IN A MOTHER –BLEEP-ING BARBIE HOUSE! THAT'S HOW BAD IT WAS!" Alex screamed.

**-static-**

Kirby was constantly saying 'Poyo'; luckily there were some translation at the bottom of the screen that said, "When do we eat? I'm starving!!"

**-static-**

"…when is this episode over?" Knuckles, Tails and Sonic asked.

**-static-**

"So…much…stripes…on an animal…" Fanny mumbled.

**-------**

"Ok then, let's tally this all up!" the insane host simply said, holding a clipboard everyone wondering who won the first challenge.

Bass:

London - FAIL

Sam - FAIL

Wily - PASS

Fanny - PASS

Gwen - PASS

Kirby - PASS

Sonic - PASS

Caleb - FAIL

Nanami - PASS

Roll - FAIL

Yoh –PASS

TOTAL FOR BASS: 7

Gophers:

Rock - PASS

Bass - PASS

Bart - PASS

Effie - ?

Chowder - FAIL

Knuckles -PASS

Alex - PASS

Joey - FAIL

Trista - FAIL

Ben - PASS

Tails- PASS

TOTAL FOR GOPHERS: 7

"Looks like it's a tie!" Chris announced, his smile faltering as he realized something. "Where's Effie?"

The campers looked around before Joey pointed over at a pile of ninjas, all knocked out; on top of the pile, Effie was looking pretty triumphant. "I WIN! Rack that point up and tell us who won!"

"And on that note: it looks like that GOPHERS WIN!" Chris screamed, the Screaming Gophers cheering.

"Campers, see you tonight at the campfire; Readers, you get to VOTE FOR WHOEVER IS GOING TO BE KICKED OFF, with whatever character you picked or suggested to us by doing something like this:

_Random Character: I vote this person off._

---

Chris nodded. "Of course we'll tally and kick them off in the next segment of this story…ABOUT MOTHER-BLEEP-ING TIME!"


	6. Ch 1 EPILOGUE FINALLY!

"Campers, tonight one of you guys are going home, and let's see who it is!" Chris chuckled, holding out the marshmallows. "Each of you will get a marshmallow, meaning you are safe for the night. Let's get started, first off we have Sonic, Wily, Gwen, Kirby," he said, tossing out the marshmallows. "Nanami-" everyone gapped at the blind girl who was tossed a marshmallow.

"How come she gets one?!" Caleb asked.

"Cause unlike you, she managed to pass her challenge!" Chris laughed.

___

"Did anyone vote for that girl?????" Caleb asked.

___

"Next we have Fanny, Caleb, Yoh, Roll," Chris continued, leaving only London and Sam being the last two campers without marshmallows. "Ladies, one of you girls is going home, who's it gonna be?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I know that her dad will kill me and cut the bonus I would so much enjoy, but the camper who gets to stay here is Sam," Chris sighed, tossing the marshmallow.

London just looked confused. "But, where's my marshmallow?"

"You don't get one cause you're out of the game, London," Yoh explained it to her slow like.

"…what game?" London asked, tilting her head. Everyone just did a face fault onto the ground. Chef walked up and started to drag London, who was still trying to figure out why she didn't get one, towards the boat of losers.

"I guess that's it and we end the show?" Freddie asked.

"Yep!" Chris said, waiting for the camera to fade out.

---

**A/N: I saw this and decided that I should at least do the same thing and I'm sorry for taking the idea, but I had to at least write down who voted for whom, and well…I decided to add at least some reasons to why they would want to vote for these people off.**

**ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY TT_TT**

Sam – London (Reason: Unless London can bribe her with meat, London's being voted off by Sam)

London – Sam (…just because she's poor)

Wily – Sam (Cause it was either her or London and plans on kidnapping her at some point…)

Sonic – London (doesn't think she's very useful)

Gwen – London (Same goes for Sonic's reason)

Roll – London (same as Sonic's reason)

Kirby – Sam (less competition for food)

Nanami – Sam (seemed evil from what some of the campers had said.)

Fanny – Roll (lost to reading and dust bunnies…plus Chris can't be voted off as much as she wants to)

Yoh – Roll (panicked at the sight of dust bunnies…WTF)

Caleb – London (really don't think that she would be very helpful in fighting challenges)

Total:

Roll - 2

London – 5

Sam – 4

---

(So…first episode is finally done…yes I'm still alive!)


	7. Episode 2

Chris stood on the Dock of Shame looking seriously annoyed. "Ok, you are tuning in to TDI Season 2! And after our EXTREMELY LONG break (DAMN YOU RED FOR NOT UPDATING THIS!) we're back for our SECOND EPISODE! And last time, I lost a huge bonus after London Tipton was kicked off and don't worry, we have a huge surprise today! So stay tune, on TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!"

-cue intro-

"Ok…this might be the shortest episode ever…so um…wow, this might be a bit awkward but um…Wily and Nanami are both kicked off because in the fanfic that Nanami appeared in, she was cured of her blindness," Chris stated to the campers that were seated in the cafeteria. He was silently cursing magic (A/N: Nanami is from Ojamajo Joy so…yeah) as Nanami and Wily were both dragged off. "But in other news, we have two new people to take their places! Phineas A. Ferb and his sister, Candice!"

Two boys, one with red hair, the other with green walked up to the campers along with a teen girl with red hair and a ridiculously long neck; the host blinked and pulled out a piece of paper and look over it. "…son of a –bleep-," Chris muttered as he realized that the word and was smudged on the paper. "Anyways, I-"

"Hey Chris! Someone's messing up our broadcast and replaced it with…idioticness," Chef said, turning on a TV and switching it to the channel they would be normally be on. In its place was not Chris, but rather some…kid that is wearing a wig.

"Hi, I'm Chris Maclean and I just LOOOVE making people suffer," the boy said, lisping somewhat. Some of the campers agreed by laughing at this. "And I have decided to make this day special by proclaiming my love for the man who stood by me all last year during the first season of this stupid s-_**CRACKLE**_!" A remote was now sticking out of the TV screen, everyone turning to look at Chris who had thrown it.

"…strike what I said about the freaking shortest episode: Today's challenge is to find where the hell that's coming from and take that little twerp down!" Chris muttered, his face set to kill. "I don't care how long it takes, whether it takes the entire summer or not; I'm still going to kick someone off each day we don't find this brat, GOT IT?!"

* * *

**Confessional Booth:**

"Wow. Never thought I would see the day that someone would make Chris lose his mind," Bass said.

-

"NO ONE CALLS ME GAY AND THIS SHOW STUPID AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Chris yelled, pointing at the screen. His left eye was twitching a lot…so fast it looked liked it was closed.

-

"He looks like Mung whenever he doesn't get any sleep," Chowder said, munching on…the toilet…ew….

-

A platypus, along with the two boys, probably his owners, is in the confession booth. "Well, we're probably going to be the next ones to leave, since we're just doing it for a day," Phineas said as the platypus mysteriously disappeared. "Hey, where's Perry?"

-

"So much for busting my brothers. If this person is controlling the station or at least this show, then I can't do a thing. My brothers suggested camp where I'm a C.i.t., but the fact that they somehow got us on a TV show, that we all love watching is great and all, but Mom really can't see us on said show with this twerp on it. I'm going to be the first to bust him," Candice confessed. "This episode better be on a re-run!"

-

The platypus stepped into the part where there was once a toilet and flushed himself down it, wearing a secret agent hat.

* * *

**Killer Bass:**

Sam and Freddie both gapped at the screen and turned to each other. "Freddie, you better be able to find that guy," the blonde said as Gwen and Kirby turned to them.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We know the guy and he's like…12 or something. Anyways, he tried taking down our web-show and I'm guessing he tried to be part of this show but failed."

"So now this is his big hissie-fit?" Kirby asked, causing everyone to do double takes. "…yeah, Chris got annoyed by the fact he couldn't understand me so he's making me wear this bracelet that translate anything I say!" the pink puff ball explained.

"Fred-ward will try finding the guy while we spread out and start looking for the little ass," Sam stated, the three nodding. "Let's go!" she said, running out of the room, along with the other campers. Freddie ran after them, waving a pair of walkie-talkies over at Sam's Team.

* * *

**C.B:**

"I think we just made the first alliance of the season," Gwen said, just standing there. "I mean, I don't mind, but I would at least want to try including some of the other team members too…until we reach the point that the teams dissolve."

* * *

**Screaming Gophers:**

"So where should we start looking?" Bart asked, looking up at the robots. "Don't you guys have like thermal vision or something?"

"No," they both said, before glaring at each other.

"Maybe the kid's lair, like, underground! I was taken to a base that was underground once! They, like, freaking probed my mind and my memory there is like all fuzzy!" Effie said, sniffing the dirt, Chowder eating said dirt.

Knuckles just shrugged and started digging. "I'll start digging here, you guys try finding some other place he could be at!"

"Yeah, he could be somewhere else…maybe the cliff!" Tails said, using his tails to fly. "I'll go check there!"

"I'm coming too!" Rock volunteered, using his rocket boots to follow after him. "Let's go!"

* * *

**C.B:**

"I think we're going to ace this challenge!" Joey smirked. "Well, we should. We have a two robots with amazing powers, some creature that eats, an insane girl who is actually thinking of areas the guy should be at, a genius and a awesome digger…wow that really explains most of the unusual guys but not the regular people…"

* * *

**Agent P's Headquarters:**

"Morning, Agent P. Well, apparently Dr. **Doofenshmirtz is at it again…unfortunately, he's teamed up with some nerd called Nevel…yeah no idea, I guess it's like his nephew…perverted evil one at least. Anyways, stop him before those campers find the location!" the guy with white hair (A/N: There wasn't a name given whenever I watched it!) stated, the platypus saluted and ran off to stop the mad scientists.**

_~AGENT P!~_

* * *

**K.B.:**

"Hm…we could hack into the mainframe and kick him out!" Roll suggested.

"We tried that and he fried Freddie's computer," Sam suggested, after reluctantly letting the rest of the team in on what was going on. Roll paled and hid behind one of her teammates, not wanting to be 'fried'. "And besides, Freddie will find them before we do that!"

"To a point. Besides, they have an advantage over us by a lot!" Caleb pointed out.

"Then let's even it out," Gwen said, looking over at Sam. "Do you have something of his that we can use?"

"I stole his wallet," Sam said pulling out said wallet. "…he owed me five bucks."

* * *

**C.B:**

"And by 'owed' she obviously mean the same as 'borrowing'," Freddie stated. "And why the heck did Chowder had to eat the freaking toilet?!"

* * *

"I got something!" Gwen said as her eyes turned pink and started to float. "Follow me!"

Several minutes later:

"…looks like a dead end," Sam stated the obvious.

"Well, maybe there's a secret entrance or something," Caleb stated, looking to find some secret button. The others started to join in as well as the platypus from earlier zoomed into a small cave, which was about 20 feet high above the ground, with a white jetpack.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus…wait, PERRY THE PLATYPUS?! How did you get here?? We're in Canada!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cried out. Perry raised an eyebrow with an annoyed look on his face. "…did you get denied access to this show too?"

"Uncle! Why is there an icky platypus in here??" a short chubby kid whined in a loud nasally voice that EVERYONE just freaking HATES! My God, this author might have to look for either a hearing aid or ear plugs when it comes to this kid! Anyways, Doofenshmirtz and Perry cringed and looked over at the kid.

"…yeah this is my nephew, Nevel…and I really can't work on evil inventions with him whining all the time, you know?" the doctor explained, Perry nodding in agreement. "So I only have a drawing of the machine but no idea on what to-"

"UNCLE! You said this would ruin iCarly and Total Drama Island!"

"That was before I realized you would put on a wig and be Sir 'WHINES-A-LOT!' Now shut up! I'm trying to explain my evil attempts to my archenemy," Doofenshmirtz shouted at the boy.

"I'll tell my dad that you wouldn't let me have any fun!"

"…look, I'll let you take first crack at him and I'll turn the thing off. Deal?" he suggested to the platypus, who shrugged and proceeded to beat up Nevel. Doofenshmirtz turned off all of the devices that led to the show being interrupted.

* * *

"Hey Chris, the show's back," Chef called over to a shrouded man who was wearing a black helmet. Chris pulled the helmet off and blinked.

"Seriously?? Who got to it?"

"Whoever owns the platypus."

"…The new guys?"

"Yeah but they're only here for the day so basically their team gets to party while they leave."

"…eh, I can live with that," Chris shrugged. "But does that mean that I won't get to use this Darth Vader Costume?"

"Save it for another episode."

"No that won't do…wait I got it! I'll save it for another episode!" the host grinned. "It's perfect!" Chef rolled his eyes at his boss while he got the intercom going. "Attention campers, whoever finds the kid, their team will not be voted off tonight, except for Phineas, Ferb, and Candice, because they were only here for the chap-I mean episode. So hurry up and-"

"Chris, crazy meat girl and puffball's team found it," Chef called over to the host.

"Ok, and apparently the Killer Bass has won the challenge! Screaming Gophers and reviewers, VOTE SOMEONE OFF!"

"I thought that we were going to kick off the new kids?" a cameraman asked.

"Well, true, but do you realize how many people have to be keep track of when writing this story? We have to kick someone off that's not by default," Chris stated, staring at the camera. "Vote now so we can kick someone off in the next part!"

* * *

Red: Yep, I'm back, and I was just working on this thing, like back in June according to the properties dealy, but then I kinda got stuck when I got to the searching part…but be glad that I remembered to finish this! Also for those who can't remember who was on who's team, which I can't blame you, here's the people you can vote off in this chapter:

Rock, Bass, Bart, Effie, Chowder, Knuckles, Alex, Joey, Trista, Ben and Tails, are the Screaming Gophers.

Sam, Fanny, Gwen, Kirby, Sonic, Caleb, Roll, and Yoh, are on the Killer Bass.

I need you guys to vote for a person on the Screaming Gophers. Got it? Good…NOW REVIEW!


End file.
